


I hate Disney

by SonicGavel



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Carisi and Barba are a dog and a cat, Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, Sheila's a witch, Transformation AU, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: So I was inspired by The Princess and the Frog, Every dog has its day, You've Got to be Kitten me and Mint on the Windowsill for the meddling with witchcraft portion of this fic. Basically, after a tiff with Barba at Liv's, Carisi wakes up as a dog again. I kinda set it in the universe of Every Dog has its day, so when Barba realizes Carisi's turned back into a dog, he tries the true love's kiss to turn him back to a Human, only it turns him into a cat. They have to work together to find out how to reverse this as well as find out who's responsible for this. In the meantime, it also gets them back together in other ways.





	1. Not again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/gifts), [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/gifts), [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Dog Has Its Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989645) by [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



> Hopefully, Robin Hood (kjack89) appreciates this because it's originally their story to tell and I didn't want to step on any toes by making a sequel without their permission, which I asked for on their Tumblr.

Liv and Sheila talked as Noah played with Sonny and Rafael. Sonny seemed a bit distant from Rafael though, which worried Liv.

"Normally those two are inseparable. It started when Carisi went missing for almost a week." Liv said as she was finishing dinner.

"That's weird." Sheila said, thinking of how they could've gotten that way.

Sonny gave Rafael a little more space around dinner when Noah had them sit with him between them.

"I don't think that's a good idea this time, buddy." Sonny tried to explain.

"Why? Afraid I'll try to bite your head off again?" Rafael instigated.

"At least I was patient. I tried to help you with the case, but then you just nearly ripped my head off by raising your voice." Sonny started raising his a little louder.

"You aren't even shadowing me anymore, remember?" Barba asked. "You're the one who decided to stay a cop."

"Oh sure, bring that up. You know why I did that. We were already ONE man down, Raf. You knew that." Sonny started to get up. "Besides, I thought you'd appreciate a fresh set of eyes. You didn't have to try to bite my head off just because you're overworked."

"Sometimes I wish I-" Rafael was about to bring up the time he had to take care of Sonny when he was a dog, but it was their own secret and it was hard enough to explain as it was why Carisi was gone for a week. He dare not break their secret in front of friends, Liv especially.

"You wish what, Raf? Tell me." Sonny dared, already knowing the answer.

"You know what? I'm not really hungry. You can stay, walk home, sleep on the couch. I don't care." Rafael said as he grabbed his coat and apologized to Liv for walking out on her meal, which she worked hard to put together with Sheila's and Noah's help, then grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him as he stormed out. Carisi went after him after an hour.

After dinner was put up, Sheila and Noah watched The Princess and the Frog, which gave Sheila an idea. Later that night, after everyone was asleep, Sheila put together an alter. Yes she was a witch, but she only performed spells when she felt it was necessary. She cast locator spells to cast long-distance protection spells after Ellie disappeared on her. Though it failed Ellie, it obviously went to Noah as she trusted Olivia as she got to know her and vice versa. She didn't reveal her secret though to even Noah as she didn't want him to get hurt, let alone Liv.

She then scryed for Sonny and then performed a spell.

Sweet and loyal, with a broken heart  
With your lover, you shall restart  
This time he shall walk as you did  
The week you went missing, this I bid

She then blew out the candle and everything turned pitch dark. The next morning, when Carisi woke up the next morning, he felt weird. His appetite was hyperactive, his sense of smell was intensified. He remembered feeling like this the week he went missing, but then that was when he woke up as a dog.

"Nonononono!" Carisi grumbled as he jumped out of bed, but then looked in a mirror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Carisi was a German Shepherd again and his No came out a disgruntled howl. "Not THIS again!" He whined in his head.


	2. What hit me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple act that fixed Sonny last time gets Rafael in a negatively furry fix as well.

Rafael woke up to a strangled howl and a whimper. He recognized that anywhere, Sonny sounded just like that when he was turned into a dog and he had to take care of him. He sat up in the bed, then he called out to Sonny.

"Sonny? Everything okay?" He asked, feeling guilty for asking that. He had no right after he's been acting the way he has been acting. Sonny was right. He was grouchier then usual and it was mostly because of the case they were working on. He was going to do everything in his power to make it up to that giant puppy of a detective that's been living with him for a year since they realized they were each other's true love when he kissed his wet nose. Sonny then trotted into the bed and then licked Rafael's hand.

"What the?" Rafael gasped when he realized what had happened again. "Sonny, you're a dog again. How?" All Sonny could do was whimper and frown, still a bit mad at Rafael for last night.

"Aw, baby. I'm so sorry for last night. I promise I'll make it up to you. And to prove that, I'm gonna start right now." Rafael then stroked Sonny's spinal cord, then scratched under his chin, a place he particularly liked when he was a dog the first time. Then Rafael kissed Sonny's nose, but nothing happened. But then, Rafael started feeling a wrenching pain in his body, then he started shrinking and soon enough, he could hear Sonny's thoughts.

"Rafi, baby. Are you okay?" Sonny asked.

"Uh, Sonny? I feel weird. What happened? I thought that would work like last time." Rafael was confused.

"Raf, don't get mad but something happened, but I guess it's a different spell from last time." Sonny explained wise-non-expertly.

"What do you mean?" Sonny then took Rafael to the mirror he looked into when he found out he was a dog again. Rafael took one look at himself and he just screamed, but it came out as a distressed meow played offscreen in cartoons. Sonny almost laughed if he didn't already realize how serious the situation was.

"What the hell happened?" Rafael asked rather angrily.

"How should I know? I just woke up like this this morning and after you kissed me, you're the one who's a cat." Sonny said.

"I had a dream where I was a cat once, my cat form looks like the one from my dream. I thought about leaving you, but after the dream, I realized how much you mean to me and how much I must to you and so I've stayed." Rafael said.

"Aw, Rafi. You have no idea how much you mean to me." Sonny said as he nuzzled his cold nose to Rafael's now fuzzy face. Suddenly, Sonny realized the severity of the situation. "Come on, we need to track down who did this to us."

"Why?" Rafael asked, confused.

"Maybe we could figure out how we can get back to normal." Sonny said as he climbed out of the apartment through the fire escape near the window in the bedroom. Thank God Rafael can't sleep unless the window's open due to the high humidity at night. Even when they're not together, Rafael still needs the window to be open.

"Wait, I can't reach the windowsill." Rafael said as he kept scratching at the woodwork. Sonny then got back in the apartment and grabbed his boyfriend by the scruff of his neck with his mouth, not liking the taste of the fur in his mouth when he did that. Together, they started on their journey to find the person responsible for their predicament.


	3. Streets of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Rafael learn how to walk the streets. Well, Rafael does. Sonny teaches him since he's had years of practice being undercover a few times. Meanwhile, everyone starts worrying when they don't show up for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making it headcanon that Carisi's such a kid at heart that he loves Oliver and Company.

"Anyone seen Carisi? He didn't show up for work today." Rollins asked as Liv and Fin came in.

"They could be making up for last night. They had a big blow-up at my place." Liv said, trying to reassure Rollins.

"Barba usually calls in sick for the both of them when they need some alonetime." Fin said. "I haven't heard anything from Carmen or anyone."

"We'll make a welfare check at lunch." Liv said as she looked at the schedule for the day. Meanwhile, Sonny and Rafael were walking down the sidewalk, Rafael riding on top of Sonny so they didn't get lost from each other.

"Please take it easy with your claws, babe? I'm not a horse, you know." Sonny whimpered.

"Sorry, it's my first time riding a dog." Rafael was nervous.

"If you weren't a cat, I'd say Georgette was your spirit animal." Sonny chuckled as a flower pot dumped on them.

"Ugh, mud. Who the hell is Georgette?" Rafael groaned as the over-watered pot of dirt caked his fur.

"From Oliver and Company, one of my favorite movies from when I was 8. Haven't you ever seen it?" Sonny asked, looking at Rafael like he just barked like a dog when he's a cat.

"Carisi, I was probably 18 when that came out so I didn't have the patience for animation." Rafael grumbled as he licked his fur, hacking at how bad it tasted with each lick.

"You have no rhythm, Counselor." Sonny retorted as he smelled a heavenly scent of sauce and meatballs. "Hey, my favorite Italian Restaurant's down the way. Come on, Rafi." Sonny ran fast, and so did Rafael, but then after a while, he lost his breath. Sonny went back and grabbed him by the scruff again.

"OW! Be careful, Sonny! My skin's not pleather, you know." Rafael grumbled as they found themselves at the window of the Italian place Sonny talked about.

"Mmm, everything smells good today." Sonny said. Suddenly, the bread truck came and one of the chefs took the bread from it for their daily delivery. The chef noticed the two and smiled. "Hey, fellas. I'm not supposed to be charitable towards strays, but you seem like you haven't had any luck today on the streets. Be right back." The chef went inside and then came back with two Aranchini balls stuffed with sauce, pepperoni, Mozzarella and stuffed into a ball of pizza dough cooked for 90 seconds after putting the ball and sauce inside. Rafael just stared at his ball, but was thankful to the chef nonetheless. Sonny licked the chef as a thank you as well.

"You're welcome, buddy. Now I need to go now, enjoy." The chef said as he went inside and cleaned up before getting back to work. Sonny then started to scarf down his ball.

"You know, I'm glad the chef came out and gave us these. I kinda forgot to eat today." Sonny said.

"I forgot to eat too. I'm not too into Italian food though." Rafael scoffed at his food.

"Try it for me though, Rafi? PLEASE?" Sonny gave a pathetic doggy smile and Rafael couldn't say no. He licked at it and he was intrigued. "Hmm." Rafael hummed and then he dug his teeth in. Then he ate more and more and more until it was gone in about five gulps. He then burped. "Oop, excuse me." He embarrassedly said as Sonny finished his.

"Aw, nothing to be ashamed of unless you're a human, sweetie. Speaking of which, we better get back to walking so we can find out how to get back to that." Sonny then let Rafael climb back up on him and they continued their journey, walking around New York.

"How do you even know your way?" Rafael asked.

"Years of undercover work around the boroughs. Plus I have the Oliver and Company soundtrack. The song "Streets of Gold" was my bible until I got that US Constitution mug I always drink out of when I'm at work." Sonny said.

"Let me guess, you took lessons from that film?" Rafael asked, internally rolling his eyes.

"I even wanted to be Dodger when I grew up." Sonny said, feeling ironic as he confessed that. "Obviously, Dodger was a Jack Russel Terrier whereas I'm a German Shepherd. Twice." Sonny then stopped when the light turned red, then it started to rain. They took cover under a tube at a construction site and they slept there for a few hours, Rafael hating every second of it. Meanwhile, back at their apartment, Liv and Amanda entered. Amanda having a spare key because she and Sonny were the closest of friends than even Liv and Raf.

"Rafa? Sonny?" Amanda called out.

"Something's weird. This is almost like the week Carisi went missing." Liv commented.

"Everything seems to be in check, except Carisi had to have been sleeping on the couch." Amanda said, saying as she picked up his favorite blanket.

"You wouldn't think Sonny went missing again?" Rollins asked as Liv noticed Rafael's work clothes from the night before on the floor.

"Rafael isn't here either. You wouldn't think he went to go look for Carisi like last time, would you?" Rollins then sat down on the bed. "This whole thing seems off."

"You're telling me, the window's open in the bedroom. They would never leave the window open. Unless there was an emergency." Liv said.

"I'm gonna put out a BOLO." Amanda got up and made a call while Liv made a silent prayer.

"Be safe, you guys. Wherever you may be."


	4. It runs in the family, apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys find Noah as he's on his way home and a discovery's made throwing even Liv for a loop.

The whole afternoon, once it stopped raining, consisted of the two wandering the streets. Sonny was able to find that one of the bakers at his favorite Staten Island bakery opened up his own place and threw them a cannoli when he thought they were being a pest, the joke being on him of course.

"Mmm, still as good as at Salvatore's." Sonny said as he bit into half of the cannoli. Rafael humored him and ate the other half before he gave him that corny smile he gave him earlier when he had to eat that ball. Though it did taste good. Surprisingly, despite Sonny's drool on it, so did the cannoli.

"Uncle Sonny? Uncle Rafael?" Noah asked as he walked by in a shortcut to his place.

"Noah? You know us?" Rafael asked.

"Of course. I don't know why it is, but I know it's you. Come on, I'll take you home with me. You both need a bath." Noah said as he took them to Liv's. Luckily, Liv was still at work. Back at the office, Liv and the team were working to find the two men.

"Still no sign of Barba or Carisi. Carmen's doing an all-out search." Fin said.

"I called his mother, she hadn't heard from him since last night after the blow-up with Sonny." Liv said.

"I've called every member of Carisi's family. Even Bella threatened to kill Barba after Sonny called her last night, but Tommy was able to calm her down. She's doing a search party of her own." Amanda said.

"I gotta take this, it's Noah." Liv said. "Hey, sweetie. Ya home?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, Mommy. Listen, I have something to tell you. I saw a dog and a cat outside the new bakery I usually pass when I take a shortcut home and I could see through their souls. I gave them a bath because the cat was caked in dirt and mud and-" Noah was cut off.

"Sweetie, Mommy can't let you keep the dog and cat. What do you mean you saw through their souls?" Liv asked.

"Well, can I invite Grandma over? I think there's something she forgot to tell us about Mommy Ellie." Noah asked.

"They can stay the night, and call Grandma Sheila over as soon as you're done here." Liv said. "Look, Uncle Sonny and Uncle Rafael are missing. Why don't you also invite Jessie over? The two of you can help take care of the animals." Liv then told Noah she loved him before hanging up.

"Already done." Noah said before telling her he loved her back and hung up at the same time.

"So let me get this straight, Uncle Sonny and Uncle Rafael are respectively a dog and a cat and you could see their true forms inside them when you passed them on the way home?" Jessie jisted what she was just told.

"That's exactly what happened." Noah said.

"Okay, so how do they become Human again?" Jessie asked.

"You're surprisingly calm." Noah commented.

"I've seen crazier moments on Night Court and I'm like 5." Jessie then brushed Sonny's fur while Noah used Liv's blowdryer on Rafael. That made Sonny hum a little bit of "Why should I worry?" because he was looking like Oliver after he walked on the airvent after Dodger sprayed him with water during the chase scene in Oliver and Company.

"Mommy just made us see that movie." Noah said, making Sonny grin a stupider grin than back at the Italian restaurant.

"What movie?" Jessie asked.

"Oliver and Company. What? Your mom never let you see it yet?" Noah asked.

"My mom watches bad reality TV with Uncle Sonny, Noah." Jessie said as she finished brushing Sonny. "Speaking of, when's he coming back over? He blew my mom off last night to go to your house for dinner."

"Yeah, sorry about that. My mom made dinner, then I guess Uncle Sonny had a bad moment with Uncle Rafael and it resulted in them forgetting about anything else." Noah explained.

"I'll make it up to you and your mother though, Jessie." Sonny whimpered before licking Jessie's cheek.

"It's okay, Uncle Sonny." Jessie said as she hugged his neck.

"I'll bring the wine, if we make it out of this." Rafael retorted with a small meow. Suddenly, Sheila came in with take-out, Noah having had the leftovers for breakfast despite Liv's small protest that it was supposed to be dinner and dinner only.

"Noah? Jessie?" Sheila called and Sonny could smell dinner was at the Italian restaurant. He shot up and ran to Sheila.

"Oh my, Detective Carisi. So it did work. Well, no point in keeping this secret much longer. Especially if Noah let you in." Sheila then called Noah a second time and he walked over to her, Jessie carrying in Rafael.

"ADA Barba. How are you doing this evening?" Sheila asked as Rafael scowled at her.

"Wait, you're the one responsible for why I'm a dog again?" Sonny asked.

"And I'm a cat because of you?" Rafael leaped out of Jessie's arms and walked over to the older woman, looking like he was ready to pounce.

"Grandma, I can hear their thoughts too. What's going on?" Noah asked.

"You see, Noah, every other generation, my family has a child born with witchcraft. I was the most powerful in my family and I never said anything when I met your grandfather, nor did I when your mother was born. When she ran away, I cast protection spells as well as prayed for her safety. But then I guess I was passing it all onto your own safety. That's what brought you to your mommy." Sheila said.

"So you're a witch? And does that mean Uncle Sonny and Rafael are like this because of you?" Noah asked.

"I got the idea from that Disney movie we were watching last night. The Princess and the Frog?" Sheila said.

"I hate Disney." Rafael said.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Sonny said.

"We're in this predicament because of a Disney movie, Sonny. Please, catch up." Rafael snapped.

"That right there is because I did it. You're jumping at each other's throat." Sheila said. Rafael apologized and Sonny accepted it with a lick on Rafael's nose. "And that's not even half of it. Noah, you're a witch too. That's why you can see that Rafael's a cat and Sonny's a dog and hear their thoughts." Sheila said as Jessie raised her eyes in shock.

"This is better than Night Court." Jessie said just before they started to get ready for dinner a couple minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made Jessie a slight Night Court fan. Sue me.


	5. Bella Notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv comes home with Rollins since Jessie's at Liv and Noah's, and Liv learns Noah and Sheila's secret, then everyone sits down to Chinese, Italian and Lady and the Tramp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liv stopped by the Chinese place since Sheila forgot to text her she was coming with Italian. It's germain to how Sonny and Rafael will get out of their predicament.

"So how do Uncle Rafael and Uncle Sonny become Human again, Grandma?" Noah asked.

"That's between them. Once they find their center for how to focus on their relationship, then they become Human again." Sheila said.

"Cool. So how do I perform a spell?" Noah asked.

"Well, let's start you off with a binding spell. It's just a simple destined love spell. Close your eyes, focus on fate and when you feel it, relax and let the feeling enter your head." Sheila said as Noah immediately pinpointed the feeling and allowed his head to empty except for a bright pink light that then showed himself as a young adult with a young adult female who resembled Jessie.

"Do you see the image, Noah?" Sheila asked.

"Yes." Noah said, stunned a bit.

"Now bind that thought with a two-couplet poem. Anything that comes to your mind. It must rhyme though." Sheila advised. Noah immediately stated the rhyming couplets.

Best friend to be my heart  
Never ever shall we part  
And even if we do for a while  
Together we're to always come back and make one another smile

With that, Jessie gasped at the same time Noah did, feeling a knot tie around their hearts tightly. When Noah opened his eyes, he locked eyes with Jessie and they both smiled, giggling like they're drunk, something that usually happened at the Christmas party at the Precinct when Rafael and Sonny would drink a glass too many of the eggnog.

"We're home." Liv said as she saw the dog and cat, then saw Sheila. "Sheila, I almost forgot Noah was calling you to come over. So what did I miss?" Liv asked as she saw the Italian food.

"Jessie? You're laughing rather hard." Rollins said as she came in with the Chinese food Liv helped pay for.

"I don't know what happened." Jessie said as she took Noah's hand and they just sat on the couch, now done giggling but now acting like more mature teenagers, except they weren't handsy since they were just kids yet.

"Sheila, what happened?" Liv asked.

"Well, Liv. I guess I'm gonna have to tell you too." Sheila said as she took Liv into the spare bedroom and told her everything that's been happening in the last twelve hours.

"You WHAT?! You're a WHAT?!" Liv screamed.

"What're they talking about?" Rollins asked. Suddenly, the dog jumped up at Rollins and tried to hug her.

"Down boy. Seriously, Jessie. Noah. What're they talking about in there?" Rollins asked again after pushing Sonny off her.

"Grandma Sheila and I are witches and last night, she cast a spell that turned Uncle Sonny into a dog and apparently, that was why he disappeared that one week." Noah said.

"I'd have told you myself, Mama, but you don't even believe half the things that happen on Night Court when I try to discuss an episode." Jessie said as she laid her head on Noah's shoulder.

"What's with you two? You've never been so lovebirdy." Rollins asked.

"I cast my first spell and apparently, it binds me to Jessie for life as fate destines it." Noah explained. Rollins just wondered what Olivia puts in her cooking and unpacked the Chinese.

"Hey, Sonny? Didn't I have Chinese leftover the night I brought you home when you were first a dog?" Rafael asked.

"Yeah." Sonny said as he remembered the cold noodles. "You were so worried about my whereabouts, you refused to eat." Sonny started to drool and it gave Noah an idea.

"Oh, Aunt Amanda. Grandma Sheila brought Italian. Perhaps we can split both foods? We can also watch Lady and the Tramp while we eat." Noah suggested.

"It's up to your mom and grandma." Amanda said as she finished packing up the food. Soon, Liv came out of the spare bedroom, legs a little wobbly.

"So you're a witch?" Liv asked Noah when she helped Sheila unpack the Italian.

"I just found out today, Mommy." Noah said.

"Is that so?" Liv asked as she dug into both the Spaghetti and Lo Mein that both women brought.

"Yep." Jessie vouched as she dug in herself and Noah helped himself, but then fixed a plate for Sonny and Rafael.

"Here you go, guys. I mixed it up well." Noah said as he placed the food down for them. "Don't eat it just yet, wait until the Spaghetti scene in Lady and the Tramp. Just trust me." Noah said as he went to put the film in.

They waited and waited until finally, "Bella Notte" started playing and they began to chow down, but doing so slowly and sensually as Noah would want them to.

"Maybe Disney's not that bad." Barba said as he enjoyed the song.

"Told ya, Counselor." Sonny nuzzled Rafael's head and then continued to eat, focusing more on the song than on what they were doing as the setting became more romantic. The same thing happened to Jessie and Noah as they sat next to each other and shared the plate their plate the same way Sonny and Rafael were. As soon as the song climaxed, Noah and Jessie slurrped on a single strand of noodle and shared their first kiss. At the same time, Rafael and Sonny's lips came together and after a bright light and a tightening in their chests similar to what Noah and Jessie felt earlier that evening, everything went black. Luckily, they finished their plate before passing out as quickly as a snap of the fingers.


	6. Human again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv wakes up to a scary surprise as what seemed like a dream turns even more real for Sonny and Rafael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say bind to the Tumblr community? I meant strip.

Sonny woke up the next morning and he was not in his and Rafael's apartment. Speaking of Rafael, he was sweating profusely. No wonder he always slept with a window open. He sat up and realized he was sitting up like a Human.

"Wait." Sonny lifted his hands up and kissed each and every finger. He then went over to examine Rafael, who was in his pajamas from the night before. Sonny himself, was in his work suit, which he was in the night before when he came to Liv's for dinner.

"Rafi. Rafi, baby. Wake up." Sonny kissed Rafael from his neck down. He stroked his boyfriend's face and Rafael grumbled instead of mewling like he had twenty-four hours ago. "Wait, Sonny? Are we-?" Sonny finished his sentence for him.

"Human again, yes." Sonny said as he kissed Rafael deeply. Liv came out of her bedroom and screamed before fainting. Rollins woke up on the couch while Noah and Jessie slept in twin air mattresses, holding hands the whole night.

"SONNY! Oh, I was so afraid you were gone forever." Rollins said as she hugged her best friend tightly once he and Rafael were separated. "Do NOT do that again." Rollins warned.

"Rollins, we were a dog and a cat for 24 hours and you really didn't believe Noah?" Sonny asked.

"To be honest, I thought Liv made dinner wrong and it caused Noah and Jessie to hallucinate." Rollins said as Rafael laughed, but then tended to Liv who was still in shock.

"I really hoped I was dreaming and Sheila wasn't really a witch." Liv said.

"It's okay, Liv." Rafael said.

"If you'd like, you can have Noah strip me of my powers. But they get passed down to him prematurely, making him even more powerful in his generation." Sheila said.

"How does that work if it can keep you from meddling like you did?" Liv asked.

"Noah? Wake up, honey." Sheila said.

"Good morning, Mommy. Good morning, Aunt Amanda. Good morning, Grandma. Uncle Sonny, Uncle Rafael, you're back to normal." Noah said as he sat up.

"Good, I was afraid they were gonna be dying early." Jessie said as she sat up and went to change into her school clothes.

"So your mommy wanted to know how to bind my powers. I need you to do this." Sheila explained as she talked him through it.

"Close your eyes, then pinpoint my magic." Noah did it immediately.

"Now say the name of the person you want to sever their magic from and then call it to you while holding your palm out. Noah did exactly as told.

I call the magic of Sheila Porter  
To exit her body and soul  
Grind into me like a pestel to a Morter  
And make me more completely whole

The magic left Sheila's body and quickly went to Noah, then it swirled around him until finally, it was all inside him. His eyes then suddenly glowed and Jessie was in awe when she came out. Sheila sat down, weakened from the loss of her powers.

"Would you like a sip of water, Grandma?" Noah asked.

"No dear, I'm good. It always takes a stripping spell out of the person targeted." Sheila explained.

"Mommy? Can I still learn spells from Grandma?" Noah begged since he was now more powerful than earlier.

"I don't like this idea, but anything for my sweet boy." Liv said as she hugged Noah and Noah thanked her profusely, then he and Jessie hugged celebratorially, Rollins giggling at the now destined pairing of her daughter and Liv's son. Sonny and Rafael looked on with awe and uncertainty what to do next.

"You two go home and take as much time off as needed. You need the trauma rest and I need it too. I'll call Dodds later." Liv said as Rafael and Sonny said their goodbyes and thanked her.

"I'm HUMAN AGAIN!" Sonny screamed into the streets, his Staten Island accent ringing clearly. Rafael giggled and swept his boyfriend into his arms.

"So am I." Rafael said as he kissed Sonny deeper than he did in weeks. They separated for air when Rafael wrapped his arms back around Sonny.

"So, how would you like to celebrate?" Rafael asked.

"I can think of one thing." Sonny said as he pulled his Rafael back to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible smut in the next chapter, mostly post-coital but we could be coming in midway. Not too cent pour cent just yet.


	7. It's not the best way, but the thought still counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private moment between the two men turns into an awkward conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this'll be the penultimate chapter. Also, light smut as promised.

As soon as the two men got back to their apartment, they were giggling like Noah and Jessie were last night after he cast that spell, and they couldn't stop kissing once they started undressing. Rafael threw Sonny on the bed, never daring to admit that he was thinking about this moment each time he was on Sonny's back when they were on the street. Sonny never dared to tell him he thought the same thing at the same time.

"I missed feeling just skin." Sonny said as he stroked Rafael's stomach.

"I missed not tasting fur." Rafael said in return as he pressed himself onto the detective. Rafael then reacquainted himself with Sonny's human body, memorizing every muscle, every moan he produced as Rafael began to grind his member against the younger man's. Rafael threw his head back at the sensation. It didn't last long though because Rafael soon turned Sonny on his stomach and pulled out the bottle of lube that hadn't been used in months, the case Rafael was in charge of was taking a dark turn and he hadn't had enough time to see Sonny at all, not even getting to have sex in so long. Rafael coated himself and then worked Sonny until he was ready. Finally, the sweet pain of Rafael entering his rump was like a balloon popping after too much pressure for Sonny. He missed his boyfriend entering him when he could. Rafael began to slowly ride him with each thrust. Sonny gripped the sheets and babbled random gibberish, the pleasure from Rafael thrusting into him was that intense. Rafael, sensing Sonny was getting harder, gripped onto him and whispered words of encouragement. Sonny could get off just by his silver-tongued ADA feeding his need to be praised. Soon though, their release was approaching as they were both now talking incoherent and Rafael was thrusting slower than a few minutes ago. Sonny climaxed first, his semen seeping into the sheets. When Rafael finally reached his, he sank himself deeply into his boyfriend but when he finished and threw himself off of Sonny, Sonny turned to face him, his face agape.

"What did you say?" Sonny asked after they took a while to breathe. Rafael was confused. He had been too caught up in the pleasure he was providing himself and the man he was now lying next to, he didn't even know he said anything.

"What do you think I said?" Rafael asked.

"I think you screamed Marry me." Sonny said.

Rafael gasped. "Oh my God, Sonny. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It's just I've been meaning to find a better way to do this." Rafael said as he put on his clothes from the night before and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a box.

"You see, before the case, I saw a ring that looked like my Abuelito's and I decided to buy it, then I went to your parents' house in Staten Island and I asked your dad for his blessing, but then he said I already had it as well as that of your sisters." Rafael opened the box and showed it to Sonny.

"I'm truly sorry for the day before, Sonny. You were right, I would've really liked a pair of fresh eyes. I've been working nonstop and I'd have needed your perspective on the evidence. I wouldn't blame you though if you didn't forgive me right away." Rafael genuinely apologized as he took the ring out of the box.

"Sonny, since we met, you've been my constant. When you were a dog the first time, and I thought you vanished just like that, I was scared that I wasn't going to find that light you always provided. Deep down, I've always had feelings since I first saw you with that stupid mustache." Sonny giggled at that. "The point is, I didn't completely feel that light disappear when I brought you home and you laid in bed with me a few days after that. Then when I kissed you and you became Human again, I was half freaked out but half happy at the same time. I didn't realize it until you brought up the thing about True love's kiss. If it took me becoming a cat to realize it, so be it." Rafael held Sonny's hand and kissed it. "Dominick Carisi Jr., I would be the happiest and luckiest man in the world if you became my husband. Will you marry me?" Rafael asked as he looked into Sonny's eyes, now streaming with tears.

"Oh, Rafael. You don't know how much you mean to me. Yes, I will marry you." Sonny kissed him deeply.

"I'm sorry again for proposing the way I did the first time. It must've been embarrassing for you." Rafael said when they separated.

"Sure the first time wasn't the best way to propose, but two proposals in our bedroom?" I wouldn't have it any other way." Sonny stroked Rafael's hair before pulling him down for a second round before getting something to eat. In a month, they'd announce their engagement but for now, they were concentrating on each other, something they haven't done in so long but they had plenty of time to do so now.


	8. Good Company (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Sonny's reception's held at Liv's and then fifteen years later, Noah and Jessie get married.

The wedding was held at the Police precinct six months later, Tucker's cousin officiating. He was reformed since the sex trafficking scandal he was almost associated with and almost roped Tucker into. Carisi luckily forgave since they had Catholic common ground. It was all Rafael's idea and he was a little accepting of Liv having dated Tucker beforehand.

"Here are the rings, Uncle Rafael." Noah said as he took his job as ring bearer seriously.

"Thank you, Noah." Rafael said as he took the ring for Sonny and put it on his finger, then Sonny did the same and put Rafael's ring on Rafael's finger. Jessie, who was designated flower girl, made a rose petal path up and down the makeshift aisle and Rollins smiled deeply. Lucia and Sonny's family cried during the ceremony. Even Tommy and Bella were in tears. Liv and Rollins were in the wedding party as well, Amanda as Sonny's Groomsmaid of Honor and Liv as Rafael's. Liv, usually stoic, was crying happy tears for the first time in what felt like a long time.

"With the power invested in me by the great City of New York, I pronounce the two of you, Misters Rafael Barba-Carisi." Tucker's cousin said as the two men kissed and giggled.

"Who brought eggnog?" Noah asked, making the whole precinct laugh because they were as giggly as this when they drank too much eggnog at the Christmas party last year, something Noah brought up the night he found out he was a witch.

"You have a sweet kid, Lieutenant." Tucker's cousin said later at Liv's apartment for the reception, Italian and Chinese being the food for the occasion like it was the night before Barba proposed.

"Also magical." Liv said as a twinkle in her eye gave him the cue to decorate the apartment with gold, silver, blue and red paper, Congratulations being embroidered everywhere. Everyone clapped as they were shocked.

"Lovely." Jessie said as she took Noah's hand and they started dancing to "Love is an open door" from Frozen, Jessie's favorite movie. The happy older newlywed couple giggled as they joined in. After a while, Rafael requested "Bella Notte" and Sonny smirked as they slowly swayed to it.

"Finally warming up to Disney, Counselor?" Sonny teased.

"I'm starting to, don't get cocky." Rafael chided playfully as he dipped his new husband.

"Where do you see us in the future?" Sonny asked as he leaned in closer to lay his forehead on Rafael's shoulder.

"Maybe we'll adopt and Noah and Jessie'll have them as their ring bearer and flower girl." Rafael smiled as Sonny lifted his head up fast and kissed him deeply.

"You really mean that, baby?" Sonny asked when their lips parted.

"I know a couple guys in Child services and they could help us with what adoption agency would be best for us." Rafael said as he stroked Sonny's cheek. "I know you want kids and I'd never deprive you." With that, they clung to each other the rest of the night and spent their honeymoon five days later in Connecticut, where Sheila let them use her apartment for three weeks.

(Fifteen years later...)

Rafael and Sonny sat next to Amanda and Liv as Noah, now a strapping young man of 22 and Jessie, a heart-breaker at the ripe age of 20, tied the knot. Declan, who wasn't in Jessie's life at all when she was born, came regardless and Sonny was okay with that. Nonetheless, he was still the one she asked to walk her down the aisle, which he jumped at the chance in a heartbeat. Noah looked down at the little boy that was Sonny and Rafael's adopted son and asked him about the rings.

"Hewe they awe, Uncle Noah." The 4-year-old said as he handed the pillow over to Noah. Everyone gushed as the 6-year-old little girl who the Barba-Carisis adopted first walked up and down the aisle just like Jessie had done when her daddies got married all that time ago. It was a long process, and Sonny was afraid he'd never get there. But five years ago, their daughter, Avida, was handed off to them as a toddler when a single mother who didn't have the financial means and was afraid her boyfriend was gonna kill them both signed off rights to her before she was indeed killed by the boyfriend. Rafael tried the case and the baby was adopted by them the day Rafael won the case. Social workers and the judge that handled Noah's case saw them as a good fit and they were grateful. Then Walter entered their life a year later, Langan recommended they foster him because of how Avida had been taken care of by them before their adoption was filed and then accepted. Sonny was in shock that the poor sweetheart didn't have a name to begin with, so that's how he became to be known as Walter Briggs Michael Barba-Carisi, which Rafael allowed because the woman didn't really have a name for Avida when they first received her and Rafael named her that after Amanda and Olivia, but Sonny suggested she have Rafael's mother and grandmother involved in the name as well, so Avida Lucia Catalina Barba-Carisi was what she was Christened with once she was adopted. Walter was also Christened once he was adopted.

"Do you, Noah Porter Benson, take Jessie Murphy Rollins to be your lawful wedded wife?" The judge who presided in Noah's adoption case asked. That was something Jessie really wanted for Noah was to involve the judge who brought his family together to officiate the wedding.

"I do." Noah said as he gushed looking at his beautiful bride.

"And do you do the same, Jessie Murphy Rollins, taking Noah Porter Benson to be your lawful wedded husband?" The judge asked her.

"Hell yeah, I mean I do." Jessie said, making Amanda giggle. "That's my girl." Rollins mumbled.

"With the power invested in me by the City of New York, I pronounce you two Mr. and Mrs. Noah Porter Benson. You may now kiss the bride." Sheila cried hard, as did Liv, as the happy couple kissed deeply and passionately.

"Who brought eggnog, Daddy?" Avida asked as Rafael and Sonny blushed a deep crimson, remembering their wedding and everyone laughing as Noah and Jessie made out the same way Sonny and Rafael did every Christmas party, except they never touched a drop unlike the Barba-Carisis. De Ja Vu flooded the entire precinct in a roll of laughter and Sonny explained to Avida that her daddies are the only ones who drink eggnog when they act like Uncle Noah and Auntie Jessie are right now. Walter was just lost in the confusion, but laughed a little bit as love filled the air. Suddenly though, Noah pulled away from Jessie and sensed something.

"What's wrong, babe?" Jessie asked.

"I'm sensing magic. Like it's not just the child we're going to conceive. I sense (s)he'll be the first generation that doesn't skip the generation with powers, but there's another person. Noah then seeked out the source that was cloaked from him until now, but then his senses made him land eyes on Walter, who then mysteriously made it start to snow indoors at the golden shimmer of his eyes, a sign that he was the other source.

"Uh, Sonny? Rafael? Don't freak out." Noah said as he called the two men to come over.

"Uh oh." Sheila said.

"Uh oh what?" Amanda asked.

"WHAT?!" Rafael fainted as Walter giggled.

"Heeheehee, Daddy fell down." Walter said as it stopped snowing and flowers started growing around Rafael.

"Here we go again." Sonny said as he woke Rafael up and Liv explained how to deal with parenting a witch. Sheila followed and Noah taught him some things as well, everyone just confused at the whole incident.

The End


End file.
